The present invention relates to a motion generating mechanism particularly adapted for use in a music box. Powered by a spring actuated rolling wheel which is engaged with a shaft having an elliptic cam plate at each end thereof, and engaged, by means of a gear member, with a rotation arm which is further associated with a pivotal swing follower having a vertical rod secured at one end thereof. Each elliptic cam plate is in abutment with the bottom end of a follower rod movably limited in place in a cap. Thus, the vertical rod and the follower rods are able to pivotally swing and repeatedly move up and down and spin respectively, making the articles attached at the rods to move in a versatile manner.
Most conventional music boxes can produce only simple motion in syncronism with music playing, and no complicated mechanical operation can be created.